


惊喜

by Chasity



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasity/pseuds/Chasity
Summary: 尼根给瑞克准备了惊喜
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Negan
Kudos: 3





	惊喜

“我有惊喜要给你”

Rick看着面前突然出现的大脸吓了一跳，后退一步，Negan正露出标准的柴郡猫式笑容看着自己。Rick冲上去打了他一拳。

自低语者杀人立下边界以后，大家对他们是又怕又恨，比当年救世军更甚。Rick既要安抚民心，又要思考打败低语者的方法，本来就已经很忙了，Negan却在这时候突然消失，让他又多了一件烦心事。亚历山大至今很多人都不信任Negan，他这样突然消失更是谣言四起，大家都说Negan去投靠低语者了，Rick虽然相信Negan不会那样做，但也的确不知道他去了哪，无法反驳，这几天内忧外患把Rick愁的白头发又添了许多。

“Ouch！”Negan捂住被打的部位“这一拳可真带劲Ricky”

Rick一手搭在枪上，一手指着Negan，低吼道：“你答应过我不会逃走的！”

他非常生气，本来大家就不同意他俩交往，现在好不容易能勉强接受，结果Negan又突然消失了一个多星期。Negan当然不在乎其他人对他们的看法，但Rick在乎，虽然不是说一定要得到大家的祝福，但Rick希望最起码不是反对和谩骂。

“我没有逃走Ricky”Negan赶紧握住Rick想砸过来的又一个拳头“我说真的！我只是想给你准备个礼物！”

“去你妈的礼物！”Rick用另一只手扇了Negan一巴掌

“Fuck Rick！”Negan被他打得也有些生气，但还是忍下脾气“这不只是给你的礼物，也是给所有人的，我呆在这里什么也不做，不管多听话大家都不会接受我的！”

Rick也知道自己刚刚有些冲动了，有点后悔，但没有道歉，是他先溜走不告诉自己在先的！

“你应该先告诉我的”Rick盯着Negan脸上被自己打到的部位。

“我想给你个惊喜嘛~”Negan看出了Rick眼中的歉意，又恢复了以往那副嬉皮笑脸的样子，伸手拉住Rick“走，去看看喜不喜欢？”

Rick站定“我觉得在那之前你应该先去委员会交代一下自己的行踪。”

“Oh yeah，委员会，我总是会忘记你这个Boss已经是个空壳了。”

“Negan！”

“OK，OK，我们把委员会的人一起叫上”Negan向周围人大喊：“Hey everyone！我知道你们这些小猪肯定都猜我出去做了什么坏事，没错，我的确做了点坏事。”Negan笑了一下，用空着的手摸摸胡子“好了，别玩木头人了，迈开你们的小短腿去把Gabey他们都叫来！”说完Negan也不在乎他们听不听自己的，拉着Rick就往外走。

Rick也不知道Negan葫芦里卖的什么药，只能一边跟着他一边示意周围人按他说的做。

他们来到郊外平原，瑞克发现远处立着十根木桩，桩子顶部有什么东西，虽然隔得很远看不清，但瑞克还是一下子就想到了不久前低语者立的边界，难道低语者又杀了他的同伴？但是这些天亚历山大除了尼根并没有人失踪，是山顶寨？不，不，他已经失去Tara和Jesus了，不能再有其他人了，不能...

Rick站在原地，不敢上前。

“Rick，继续”

“Negan，no...”Rick悲伤地看向Negan，微微摇头。

“相信我Rick，这是个惊喜。”Negan凑近，认真地看着他。

对视了一会后，Negan牵住Rick的手，拉着他慢慢走向他的“惊喜”。

越靠近Rick越害怕，他低下头，不敢看木桩的顶部。

Negan松开Rick的手自己走进桩子中间“抬头Ricky”

Negan松开手的一刹那Rick有些慌乱，但还是不敢抬头，只是盯着Negan的脚。听到Negan的话Rick犹豫了一会，握紧拳头，慢慢抬起头。

首先聚焦在Negan身上，他还是一如既往地笑着看Rick。

“我知道我帅的让人移不开眼，但这次主角是周围这些小东西”Negan手指打了几个圈，示意Rick看向周围。

慢慢将目光移向周围，Rick瞪大眼睛，不可置信地抬头看了Negan一眼，又低下头。他猜的不错，这些的确是人头，但是是带着尸皮的人头！

Rick一个个看过去，他清晰地听到自己的心跳声越来越响，不是因为害怕，而是激动，是...兴奋。看见杀害自己朋友的敌人被同样对待，他心里只有报仇的快感，在末日里生活了将近十年，他早已不再善良。

Negan微笑着看着Rick一个个检查人头，直到Rick看到最后一个，Negan笑容更大了一些。

Rick在最后一个人头面前站定，怔怔的盯着它，这是唯一一个没有戴尸皮的人头。

“她，她是...”Rick抬头看向Negan。

“Yeah”Negan笑着点点头“She is the Alpha.”

Rick不禁屏住呼吸，低头凝视Alpha，他缓缓抬手捧住Alpha的人头，泪水涌上眼眶。他笑了一下，渐渐笑出了声。Rick弯下腰，笑声越来越大。

其他人也早已赶到，在附近默默看着这一幕。

Negan下蹲，捧起Rick的脸，擦去他的眼泪“我更喜欢下面一个惊喜”Negan拉起Rick，带他进入人头围成的圈子。

Rick这才注意到这些人头的排法，它们围成一个...心形？他微微皱眉，还湿润着的蓝眼睛疑惑地看向Negan。

Negan牵着Rick的手，单膝下跪 ** **“Rick Grimes, Would you marry me？”****

Rick瞪大眼睛，愣在原地，脑子一片空白。

“我知道，我应该买个戒指的，但是这年头，经济不景气啊”在求婚场合还能够开玩笑的恐怕也只有Negan了“你愿意嫁给我这个没房没车连戒指都没有的‘穷小子’吗？不愿意我也能理解，毕竟你可是个有房有车还有人的‘大富豪’？”

Rick张了张嘴，说不出话来。

“哦，那只是个糟糕的玩笑，我不是说你可以不同意，不，你当然可以不同意，选择权在你，但你最好还是同意，不，我...”Negan用空着的那只手揉了一下脸，这是他第一次语无伦次。

“我也不知道是什么时候爱上你的”Negan放下手，看着Rick“或许是从一开始”

Rick更惊讶了。

“你杀了我那么多人，我以为你会是个‘big guy’” 双重意义，Negan在见到Rick之前以为Rick会是个凶神恶煞的大块头，但见面以后却发现Rick是个英俊的“小个子”。

“那时候我就爱上你那对该死的漂亮的蓝眼睛了，尤其是当它们洇染上泪水的时候”

Negan那时候“欺负”Rick，不只是为了让Rick害怕他、臣服他，有时候他只是单纯想看Rick看他的眼神，那种明明恨不得杀了自己却只能一忍再忍，包含着愤怒、仇恨、恐惧、隐忍的眼神。那时候他还以为自己只是享受折磨敌人的快感，后来在监狱里往回看才发现似乎不是。

“后来你打败我了，不是恭维你Rick，如果我可以选择败在谁手上，那只能是你”

被割喉的那一刻Negan并不生气，他很惊讶，惊讶Rick竟然会利用Carl打破他的心防。Rick是个很重感情人，他以为Rick不会利用自己的家人，看来他低估了Rick。但是当听到Rick让人救自己的时候，Negan笑了一下，他还是没看错。

“你把我关在监狱以后我一开始只是故意气你，因为我知道自己大概后半辈子都要待在监狱里了，但嘴上总不能输给你，呵”Negan垂眼。

随着Negan的话语，Rick脑海中也慢慢浮现这几年的一些场景。

起初他会定时去监狱给Negan讲他们做的事，告诉Negan没有他的存在大家生活的多么好，想以此来折磨Negan。但他每次都嗤之以鼻，说Rick是在为自己铺路。

那时候Maggie和Daryl因为自己没有杀了Negan一直在生自己的气，他会去向Negan抱怨。

“都是因为你我的家人才不愿回亚历山大！”

“嘿！选择不杀我的人可是你！我可从来没求过你不要杀我”

“你想死吗？！”

“嗯哼，鉴于我现在的情况那的确是个不错的选择”

成立委员会的事他也和Negan说了。

“我们决定成立委员会，我不会成为你那样的独裁者”

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”Negan大笑

Rick默默地等他笑完

“Serious Rick？你要在这个丧尸满地走的时代搞自由民主那一套？”

“没有我的朋友我走不到今天，他们有发言权”

“Oh yeah，他们当然有，但决定权必须掌握在手上懂吗？”

“我并不时时刻刻都是对的”

Negan冷笑“Rick，我看到了你的未来，你会被你的委员会放逐”

不得不承认，在斗嘴这方面Rick的确不如Negan，Rick每次和Negan说完话都会憋着一肚子气回来。

_“说实话看你吃瘪的样子真的很有趣，可能我就像故意揪女孩辫子的小男孩？通过让心上人生气的方式来表达自己的爱意？”Negan悄悄用拇指摩擦Rick的手心，笑着看向他“你还挺吃这一套的不是吗？虽然我总是气你，但你还是会来找我，你也早就爱上我了对吗？”_

Rick也不知道自己什么时候爱上Negan的。他习惯去监狱和Negan说话，哪怕大多数时候都是自己吃瘪。其实在委员会同意Negan可以出来务农以后，他就没必要去了，因为Negan已经可以看到外面情况了，不需要他再去向他描述。但是他还是会去，而且不知从什么时候起，他和Negan的谈话不仅仅是想故意刺伤对方，他甚至就一些事会询问Negan的意见。

“你们以前是如何度过冬天的？”

“救世堂有完整的电力系统和一群吃苦耐劳的工人”

“吃苦耐劳？”Rick嗤笑“如果他们不吃苦耐劳你会怎么对他们？”

“懒惰是人类的天性，有时候你必须抽打一下他们”Negan倚在墙上“怎么？亚历山大已经到无法度过冬天的地步了吗？恭喜我，看来我离出头之日又近了一步”

Rick翻个白眼“是神之国，他们设备比较老，墙体开始出现裂缝，去年冬天他们就过得比较艰难，不知道还能撑多久。”

“如果不能修补好，不如趁早找其他出路。”

“我明白，可是你知道，他们对那里感情深厚，不到最后一刻不会轻易放弃的。”

Negan嗤笑“这么久了你们还是不明白，人才是最重要的资源，而不是房子。”

“...我会继续劝劝Ezekiel”

“我知道你们是联盟还是什么，但是你始终只是亚历山大的头头，而不是神之国的。”

“嗯？”Rick看向他，不知道Negan说这句话是什么意思。

“即使最后他们的家园毁了，那也与你无关”Negan看着他，脸上难得的没有揶揄调笑的神色。

Negan这是在...安慰自己？Rick想道，这有点奇怪，他张张嘴想说什么，但还是什么都没说。

当Rick第一次发现Judith会找Negan聊天的时候他有点生气。

“Judith会来找你？”

“Wow，你终于发现了？我们还打赌你什么时候能发现呢”

“打赌？你们关系很好？她来找你多少次了？”

“emmm她经常会来找我聊作业的事，还有我们过去的一些事，所以，嗯哼，我们关系不错”

“她可以和我聊这些事！”Rick叉腰来回走了几步“而且，你和她聊过去的事？她喜欢听你的谎话？”

“谎话？我对她很坦诚！”Negan站起来“至于她为什么和我聊天而不是和你，或许你应该问问你自己”

“坦诚？你和她说了你对Glenn、对Abraham做的事了吗？！”Rick避开最后一句，他知道Judith为什么不和他聊天，他太忙、太累了，自从打败救世军以后，大家便没有以前那么团结了，Rick每天除了应对各种各样的新问题，还在致力于让大家重新团结起来。Judith很懂事，自从Rick之前有一次给Judith讲睡前故事，没讲几句就自己睡着了以后她就不要Rick给她讲故事了，她会劝爸爸早点睡觉。Judith肯定是觉得自己很累，不想再给自己增加负担了。

“我们之间一向是她问我答，所以是的，我说了”

Rick有些惊讶“即使在她知道你做的恶事以后她还会来和你聊天？”

“嗯哼”Negan点点头“毕竟他父亲可是亲身经历过的，同样也会来和我聊天不是吗？”Negan在铁栅栏后盯着Rick。

Rick愣住，他这才意识到自己会经常和Negan聊天，这不对劲。

Rick逃似的离开了监狱

离开以后，Rick开始审视自己和Negan的关系。他回想了一下这些年自己和Negan的谈话，一开始很正常，他向Negan讲述他们建设，嘲讽Negan，后来就慢慢不对了，他会向Negan生气，朝Negan抱怨，甚至和Negan互骂，再后来他们能心平气和地聊天了，他会和Negan说他们遇到的困难，问他如果是他的话他会怎么做，他们甚至还聊过一点灾变前的生活。Rick越想眉头皱得越深，不应该是这样的。

Rick不再去监狱了，尽量避免和Negan的一切接触。但他发现自己竟然会时不时想起Negan，有时候甚至会不自觉走到监狱门口，这让他开始自责、愤怒，生自己的气，他怎么可以想着那个恶魔！那个混蛋杀了Glenn和Abraham！但情况并没有好转，他开始害怕、悲伤，觉得自己背叛了家人和朋友。

Rick去找Gabriel祷告，他不知道还可以和谁说。

“Gabriel，我，我很困惑，我不知道该怎么办”

“怎么了Rick？”Gabriel微笑地看着Rick。

“我...Negan...”Rick将脸埋在掌心“我，我好像会不自觉想到他...”

“你会不自觉想到Negan？”

“嗯...我之前会定期去监狱，现在不去了，但有时候突然发现自己走到了监狱门口”Rick放下双手，但仍低着头“我，我有时候会突然想到他，我不知道这是为什么...”

“你可以继续去监狱看他”

“不，不行”Rick摇头

“为什么？”

“我不能再去见他”

“为什么？为什么你不能见他？”

“如果再见他我怕我会...”Rick愣住了

“你会什么Rick？”Gabriel还是那样笑着。

Rick好像突然明白Negan以前为什么说Gabriel瘆人了，但现在更重要的是Rick刚才的想法，他刚才想说，怕自己会离不开他。为什么？为什么自己会怕这个？为什么自己会这样想？Negan是他的敌人、仇人、阶下囚，他应该恨他的，而不是，而不是...在乎他？喜欢他？Rick被自己的想法吓到了，他喜欢Negan？不可能！不可能！

“Rick，你在怕什么？”Gabriel凑近Rick，平静地看着他。

“不，不是，我不知道”Rick抱头。

“Rick, it’s OK.没人会责怪你的”Gabriel将一只手放在Rick肩膀上。

Rick看着他的眼睛，从眼神中他知道Gabriel已经明白了，可是Gabriel是怎么知道的？

“你知道？你怎么知道？”

“观察，不只是你去监狱的次数，你每次从那出来后都明显比进去前轻松许多。”

Rick回想了一下，好像的确如此，就算是一开始被Negan怼，他生气的同时萦绕在心头的沉重感会减轻一些。后来他俩隔着铁栏杆吵架，虽然吵得挺凶，但吵完以后的确轻松许多。大家不满Rick，但Rick不能对着他们发脾气，只有在Negan面前他可以随意宣泄。

“这是错的，我有罪Gabriel”Rick捂脸。

“Oh Rick，我这个基督徒都没有那样说，你比我还保守吗？”

“什么？不”Rick知道Gabriel误会了“不是，不是性别的问题，而是，天哪Gabriel，那是Negan！”

“我知道Rick，我曾经也恨他、恨救世军，但你选择了原谅救世军，你做的是对的。”

“不，不是的，那不包括他，他不可以被原谅。”

“我们都是罪人Rick，所有人都手染鲜血。”

Rick抬头看着Gabriel平静的脸庞，突然意识到这位神父的辛酸与痛苦，原本善良懦弱的神父现在也能端起枪射击敌人，他无法想象对于一个虔诚的教徒来讲，这有多么困难。同时他也想到自己，其实自己并不比Negan强多少，一个用嘴巴撕毁人喉咙的人比一个用棒球棍砸碎人脑袋的人更善良吗？当然不是。但是Glenn和Abraham...他无法想象Maggie和Rosita知道他喜欢Negan会是什么反应。

“Maggie和Rosita会恨死我的...”

“Rick，她们已经接受Negan不会死的事实了，至于你对他的感情，那是你的私事，谁都无权干涉”

“可她们还是会恨我”

“是的，她们会，所以接下来就靠你们自己努力了”Gabriel依旧平静地微笑“去找他吧Rick，你们需要好好谈谈”

_“我们互相坦白后你说要保持原样，我理解，谁让我是罪人呢？”_

Rick在和Gabriel谈完后过了几天才去找Negan，因为他除了怕别人的看法，还担心会不会是自己自作多情，虽然Negan之前对他的言语眼神很暧昧，但那可是Negan，谁知道他真正的想法呢？

“Wow，看看这是谁？我还以为你不会再来了”

好不容易做好的心理准备的Rick听到这句话又紧张了起来，为了防止被Negan影响，Rick抢在Negan要说下一句话之前赶紧说道：“闭嘴Negan，听我说！在我说完之前不许打断我！”

Negan挑一下眉，想张开的嘴乖乖闭上了，抬手做个请的姿势。

Rick来回踱了几步才开始说：“我可能来找你的次数太多了点，我也不知道为什么我总喜欢来找你，可能因为你是个混蛋，是个被关起来的混蛋”Rick看了一眼Negan“所以在你面前我可以想说什么就说什么，不用顾忌任何东西，我可以随便骂你”

Negan倒是无所谓，这种话他已经听得太多了，甚至在Rick看向他的时候还向他点了点头，但他想添一句“确实，反正我会骂回去的”不过想到Rick刚刚的话，他还是没有说出口。

Rick看到Negan点头时翻了个白眼，停顿一会后继续往下说。

“我们没有我想象的那么好，亚历山大、山顶寨、神之国、海边旅馆，我原本以为我们可以组成一个紧密的联盟，但没有....”Rick揉了揉额头“我很累，但在这里，在你面前，我可以放松一些”Rick抬头直视Negan的眼睛“和你呆在一起感觉很好，我觉得我可能...喜欢你”

Negan也盯着Rick，沉默弥漫在两人周围。

Rick面上勇敢地直视Negan的双眼，实则心里一团乱麻，他想，自己果然自作多情了，说不定Negan正在心里大笑，昔日的仇敌爱上自己，够他这个自恋的混蛋笑许久了，就在Rick想要放弃，快要逃跑的时候，Negan突然笑了。

“Oh Ricky，你终于意识到了吗？不得不说，你的反射弧太长了”

“嗯？”Rick没反应过来

“Ricky，你那对迷人的无辜小鹿眼真是让我既想吻一口，又想揍一拳”话都说到这份上了，Rick竟然还不明白，Negan叹口气，正经起来“我也喜欢你Rick”但很快就变回原形“所以，你可以过来让我亲亲你的蓝眼睛吗？”

Rick有些不知所措，脸颊染上点红色，这是他第一次被男人调戏，过了好久他才发出声音“不，我不会过去的”

“亲一口男朋友都不可以吗？”

“男、男朋友？”

“我们刚刚不是已经互相表白过了？还是你想我叫你妻子？丈夫？”

“我不是你妻子！也、也不是丈夫”

“嗯哼，刚表白过就结婚确实有点快，所以你可以先把我放出来，咱们从约会开始？”

“什、什么？我不会放你出来！”

“嗯？你不放我出来？那你进来陪我？”

Rick搞不清Negan是不是在耍他，他扶着额头来回踱步。

“听着，我不会放你出来，我也不会进去陪你，我们就这样，你在牢里，我在外面。”

“What？”Negan也糊涂了“咱们就这样隔着这铁栏杆谈恋爱？”

“谈...我没有要和你谈恋爱！”

“啥？那你刚才和我说那些话干什么？哦Negan我喜欢你，但我不会和你有进一步发展？”

“我们怎么进一步发展！你杀了Glenn和Abraham！！！”Rick冲Negan大吼，他快疯了，Negan是在故意和他装傻吗！

Negan看见Rick眼眶通红，凶狠地瞪着自己“我知道，我很抱歉Rick，可在那时候我必须那样做。我不后悔，但我很抱歉，对不起Rick”

Rick有点想流泪，立刻转头，他理解Negan的做法，Rick杀了他一哨站的人，他必须让他们付出代价，事实上只杀两个人已经算是仁慈了，但理解是一回事，接受又是另一回事。

“都听你的Rick，我不出去”Negan很想去拍拍Rick的肩，但Rick离他很远“但你不要躲着我好吗？来找我聊天的时候离我近点？”

Rick心里一团乱麻，他不知道以后该怎么办。

“放心，我会好好表现，争取让他们喜欢上我。我这么迷人的个性谁会不喜欢呢？”

“呵”Rick忍不住笑了一声，抬头瞥他一眼，这混蛋的自信到底是哪里来的？不过他也知道Negan在宽慰自己，心里升起一丝暖意。

但Rick心里也清楚，既然捅破了这层窗户纸，就不可能让Negan一直呆在监狱。他想了很久，距离那天已经过去了几个月，才下定决心，向委员会坦白，希望他们能同意让Negan住进他家，并不是让Negan自由，而是生活在他的监视之下，除了务农的时候Negan只能呆在Rick的房子里。

让Rick没想到的事，大家并没有对Rick喜欢Negan这件事过于惊讶，也是，毕竟Gabriel早就看出来了，其他人就算没往那方面想也肯定觉得有些不对劲。不过让大家同意Rick的提议的过程并不顺利，但在Gabriel的帮助下，几天后委员会最终以少数服从多数通过了Rick的提议。至于其他民众，虽然对于Negan搬进Rick的房子很惊讶，会在背后嚼舌根，但明面上也不敢反抗Rick，能有这样的结果Rick已经很满意了。

_“但一直被关着什么都不做我就一直是罪人，他们也不会因为我平时帮他们种种菜就原谅我，我必须做点什么。直到你和我说这些戴着面具的怪物，我知道我机会来了。”_

那天Rick近乎崩溃，失魂落魄地走进房间瘫坐在沙发上。

Negan不知道发生了什么，今天是几个社区集会的日子，Rick出门的时候还高高兴兴的，没想到回来却是这副神情。Negan走过去坐到他身边，并没有着急开口问，默默等Rick先开口。

“他们死了”过了好长时间以后Rick开口。

Negan想了一会，似乎知道Rick在说什么了“那些披着尸皮的怪物干的？”

Rick点点头“这次是Tara，Enid，Henry...一共十个人，十个人都死了”他捂住脸，肩头抽搐，说不下去了。

“嘘~”Negan将Rick搂进怀中，轻抚他的背。

Rick埋进Negan脖颈处，抽噎道：“他们，他们的脑袋被，被砍下来，插在、插在木棍上”

“我知道了，我知道了”Negan紧紧抱着Rick，其他什么话也没有说，他知道Rick现在也不需要他说什么，只要好好陪在他身边就够了。Negan一边安抚Rick，一边思考，他有了一个大胆的想法。

“还有什么比拿下这些尸皮怪物首领的人头更好的方式吗？！”Negan兴奋地看着他。

****“Rick Grimes, let me ask you again. Do you take me be your husband?”** **

Rick看着眼前这个男人，记忆中他的各种模样从眼前略过，邪恶的他，残忍的他，嬉皮笑脸的他，严肃的他，温柔的他，深情的他，他杀人的模样，他欺侮人的模样，他压迫人的模样，他和他打架的模样，他在他面前因Carl而哭的模样，他在狱中同他谈心的模样，他在家里给他和Judith做饭的模样等等等等，最后又回到眼前，他期待自己回答的模样，Rick从他眼中只能看到对自己满满的爱意，此时此刻他什么也不在乎了，过去的仇怨、别人的看法等等都不重要了，他现在只有一个想法，他不想这个自己深爱同时也深爱自己的男人失望。

Rick与他十指相握，弯下腰靠近他，笑着张口：

****“** ** ****Yes, I do.** ** ****”** **

**Author's Note:**

> 想要保持一下惊喜就把这次想说的话放在最后嘿嘿  
> 灵感来源是一个俄罗斯士兵用坦克围成心形向女友求婚的视频，联想到尼瑞，就想到尼根用阿尔法的人头向瑞克求婚了。  
> 斜体是尼根现在说的话，上下的回忆比较多，以免看混，我就用斜体标记一下。  
> 十个人头是因为剧中阿尔法就杀了瑞克他们十个人


End file.
